Nuisance
by Cyanide Sins
Summary: Blake Belladonna did not enjoy the constant comments from a blonde young man. Constantly asking her whether she'd like to do something, trying to help her with her homework and just staring at her... It annoyed her, and she had only been at Beacon for a few weeks! This nuisance was just not going away!


**Nuisance**

**Blake-O-Vision. Enjoy!**

* * *

She didn't like it one bit!

He was always looking at her with those blue eyes, always watching her like she was someone that he had some sort of affection for. Weiss was not that bad, even with how the uppity Schnee Dust Company heiress had been for the first week. Here he was, approaching her with that smile on his lips, the other girls giving her a knowing smile.

"Looks like your loverboy is back, Blake."

The first week of classes had been annoying. He'd been paying attention to her, occasionally mustering the nerve to come and talk to her, talking to her team leader and then to her. That he ignored the Schnee girl was fine, but he just had to offer his help, even if he wasn't really good at stuff.

'_Even Adam didn't take it this far...'_

She knew that he probably just had a crush, with how the world worked for women and men. Guys were like that, even though her Faunus senses told her that there was little that he would do to her. He merely asked her whether she needed help with homework, trying to make himself look buffoonish, comical even.

'_Disgusting...'_

"Hey Blake, how're you doing?"

His voice was like an annoying buzz in both her ears, as she sighed deeply. Weiss merely smiled, nudging her partner lightly with what probably counted for snooty Schnee winks. Ruby giggled a little. The annoyance was still there, as she addressed him.

"I'm fine, Jaune."

She said, her bow twitching a little as her Faunus ears caught a low murmur, her eyes catching sight of Cardin Winchester harassing a bunny-eared Faunus, tugging on her ears. He moved away immediately, his eyes looking far more annoyed with the circumstances, a look of cool distaste in those eyes.

"Hey, Winchester! Stop bullying girls. If you want a date with a hot girl, go and ask them rather than trying to jerk on their ears like you do to your dick during the night!"

The bold words were loud and they drew the attention of the people, and most certainly, people who knew the Faunus. Blake could see a hush coming over the crowd, as the redhead glared at the stupid blonde, who seemed to have drawn his ire, the hands on the rabbit Faunus' ears still.

"Bold move, loverboy. Trying to score points with our little shy brunette, eh?"

Yang said as she looked with amusement, as Jaune seemed to be shy for a moment, a light smile flickering on his face.

"Well, that wouldn't be too bad. I just can't stand it. "

Blake frowned, as he looked at her with what seemed to be a sappy look, undoubtedly intending to get her sympathetic. Who would even think that a white knight would get the attention after calling out some asshole jerk.

"I really like Faunus. They're just like us, and heh..."

She knew that smile. It was a smile that was seen on people who had a Faunus kink. Disgusting, but he shouldn't know that she was a Faunus. He was automatically put in the disgusting human box, the one where she put people she didn't like.

"So, need a hand with anything? Stuff from the store, something more?"

He looked so nice that it made her sick.

"I'm fine, Jaune."

A public argument wouldn't be made, but she filed his look at her away. A look that was almost a little sappy, a look that she remembered on her own face. Love, or perhaps something different. Adam had liked that look. She loathed it now, foolish as she had been.

* * *

She was out shopping in the city, trying to investigate some leads on the White Fang when she ran into him again. A small smile on his face, as he stood there in front of one of the Faunus shops, looking at the poster with a performance that'd been remade again within the last decade, a sneaky hint of suspicion rising inside her. She didn't enter, but she did take a strategic position, seeing him emerge with something that looked a little like a collar.

'_Just my luck, he's got a Faunus kink... But does he know I am one, or is it just attraction that makes him want me?'_

She didn't much care for humans, ever since her father had died five years ago. To think that he was a young man with a Faunus kink just disgusted her even more. He noticed her though, and she couldn't exactly hide, smiling at her.

"Hey Blake, fancy seeing you here. Are you doing anything or are you just wandering around the city?"

She wasn't going to give him a straight answer. The White Fang were around still, she just knew that Adam was still out there, like some sort of spectre of doom. She would get him, if she could. He wouldn't get her.

"No, Jaune."

Her voice was strained, as she told the truth. He smiled at her, like a disgusting creep. Humans were disgusting at times with their whole kinks. He must've bought the collar for some poor innocent girl... Or perhaps her.

_'Gross.'_

"Want to go to a café? I'll pay, don't worry about it. I've got some cash with me, I just went to the store to get something for..."

He smiled in a manner that was disgusting. "Ah, well, that isn't important right now, I'm here with you after all."

"No, I've got something else to do."

He looked like she'd just kicked his puppy. She didn't really think that he'd stop, being the buffoonish type. His fighting form was clumsy and unskilled, making him a liability.

"Ah, maybe some other time then. I'd like to get to know you a little better."

He smiled at her and she felt disgust go through her, but for her cover, she'd best keep a polite distance. He'd probably start asking questions about whether she supported Faunus rights, or whether she fucked good. Boys were all the same.

She'd make sure that he wouldn't get too nosy.

"Maybe. I've really got to go now."

She left without another word, leaving the human to his shopping. No doubt he'd be back again. He was a nuisance.

* * *

It was annoying, being the focus of a human blonde who did not seem to know the concept of a girl not being interested. The constant attention, his eyes on her and those smiles. She hadn't outright said it, knowing that it was not right to draw too much attention to herself, but seeing him there smiling at her whilst he was showing his partner something on his Scroll, winking at her with something conspiratorial in his eye, she felt her anger rise, though she showed it not outwardly.

"Hey, Blake." The look on her face did not change, as he put something on the table.

"I got you a gift when I was in Vale. I hope you like it."

She put it in her bag, not giving it much attention and giving a polite smile.

"Thank you. Can you please, like... go?"

Jaune's face was sad, but he nodded. He drooped off, looking like someone had just told him that his puppy died. She'd been massacring those hopeful glances like she'd drown a bag of puppies. She wasn't much of a dog person, really. Dogs were gross and smelly. Yuck.

"Cold, Blake... The guy even got you a gift. The least you could do it open it up and tell him that it's a thoughtful gift, eh?"

Yang said something and she sighed, as she remembered Adam. "I had a bad relationship before and I'm not looking... I've told him that before and- it's like he doesn't understand."

Yang gave a soft shrug, not quite seeing the problem. "Sometimes, it's just nice to be wanted by a guy. Just take him on a date, see how it goes? Might be fun, if he's giving you gifts... Mama Yang doesn't complain if she gets some attention too from you, though."

Yang was obviously just too stupid for a human. The blonde couldn't be good for her, if the secret of her being a Faunus came out. He'd probably fetishize her and want to do stuff with her. Blake Belladonna wasn't an easy girl for some blonde guy with a Faunus fetish, no.

"Blake!" The voice from the speaker of her phone came with the same tone as it always had, her mother's voice.

"It's been so long since you called. How are things at Beacon?"

'_How does mom know that- Oh, Ozpin. He'd undoubtedly relayed the news to her...'_

The admission had been something that had been tough on her, as she had to come clean to the Headmaster about her status as a Faunus. The man had understood, though he had been obstinate. She did not want to be outed as a Faunus, especially with Weiss Schnee on her team.

"Good, mom." She couldn't stop smiling, as she noticed Yang looking at her from the desk, turning around and giving her a big smile as she noticed the call.

"Things are... good. I've got a p- Hey! Don't touch that!"

Yang had grabbed a hold of the book that she'd gotten, the Scroll left on her bed. Taking the book from her partner's hands, the audio feed from her Scroll played her mother's happy laugh, a laugh that she hadn't heard in a while. It had been years since she had last seen her mother.

"Quite a partner, if she's taking your stuff... Sienna would probably have put you in a headlock if you'd been with her still."

A dangerous topic to speak of, but mom never really put much faith in the discrimination that Faunus faced. Mom was innocent of the crimes that Adam had committed, the murders that he had.

"Soooo, Blake's mom... Your daughter's been quite the naughty one! She even got a gift from a boy over here!"

The laugh was mom's lighter one, the one that sounded happy. A soft sound, as someone seemed to shush something in the background, her mother's soft murmur light in the air.

"Oh dear, should I get the sword out of the attic? My, Blake, you didn't tell me that you were attracting boys!"

Just a tease from her mother, but it made her feel annoyed. "He's just a moron, mom. A blonde moron who thinks he can buy my attention by gifts and trying to help."

A faint sound, like the brief brushing of someone over a long table. Her mother's light tingle of laughter, as something was shoved over. Someone asked in the background whether her mother needed some help around the house, a deeper more masculine voice than she'd heard before.

'_Wait, what? That's...'_

"Blake, could you meet me in Vale tomorrow? I've got something important to tell you. I met this guy..."

She showed her surprise on her face as the thought of her mother getting with another man hit her. Blake distinctly was aware that her mother was much more sociable than herself, and the thought of her mother meeting someone else...

'_It's not...'_

"Blake? Sweetie, are you still there?_"_

Her voice trembled for a moment as she gave a soft affirmative sound, as her mother's laugh came again. She just blanked. That was a laugh that mom only did when she was happy. Yang looked like she'd just heard that there was a buffet and a free spa visit planned. Weiss looked at her like there was some question that she'd been wanting to ask and... and Ruby was in front of her, looking at her like there was a question on the tip of her tongue.

"You want to meet me in Vale, mom?"

A light laugh. One that she didn't really like, because mom would be 'social' again. Mom when she got social usually ended up in embarrassment.

"Well, no... I want to meet your _entire_ team, Blake. You're not hiding your friends from me like you did with Adam, young lady! Are there any cute boys?"

'_Nooooooooooo!'_

"No cute boys, but Blake's got her own personal fanboy!"

Yang _had_ to add that, her mother's light sniff of amusement heralding much more embarrassment in the future, as she'd undoubtedly tease her about the boy.

'_I just know that this is going to be... bad.'_

"Mom, I'm not-"

She heard her mother's frustrated sound. That sound she didn't like. Even Sienna didn't like it, because it meant Kali Belladonna was annoyed with someone. Seeing the new High Leader of the White Fang with a set of pink rubber gloves on doing the dishes had been amusing, though Adam had been quiet during that time. He'd have been wearing a frilly pink apron if he'd spoken up too. Mom didn't allow bad manners during dinnertime.

"You_ will_ bring your team, young lady. You aren't _ashamed_ of me, are you?"

She whined, as she saw the attention of her team. They were giving her looks. She'd either have to come out as a Faunus or she'd have to... let them meet her mom.

"I'll... Do you guys want to come?"

Hoping that they'd say no, Yang's broad grin was a damning thought. Weiss looked properly Schnee-Snooty and Ruby just... smiled cutely.

"Wouldn't mind meeting your mom, bookey."

The nickname was new. She didn't like it one bit.

"And I wouldn't mind if you took your blonde follower as well. He's sweet on you, I can just tell."

She would not. Anyone who treated Faunus like they were some object needed to be kicked to the side.

She just knew this was going to be annoying...

"I'd love to meet your team..."

Ruby gave her brightest megawatt smile.

"Team RWBY is on the case, Blake's mom!"

'_This sucks...'_

* * *

She noticed immediately that her mother was pregnant. Quite heavily so too, given that she was already showing. Striding along with a certain kind of grace, a man who looked to be in his late fourties, maybe early fifties or so was walking with her, a large sword on his back, grey hair making him look distinguished.

A Huntsman, from what she'd guessed. There was a certain delicacy to which the man treated the woman at his side, a care that seemed to be taken, as her mother smiled. She'd spotted her blonde nuisance in the background as well, having taken the same bullhead transport down to Vale as them, though they'd sat apart. She could see that he'd ducked off into someplace after disembarking, no doubt to go do... whatever.

"Soooo... Where's your mom, Blakey?"

Yang asked, and her mother smiled at her, waving. She pointed, her mom stopping to wave. She could see their reactions already, Weiss looking at her mother and then at her, before seemingly stopping her response and deciding to wait.

"She's got cute kitty ears and- OOH! She's pregnant! Ooh, is that your dad?"

It most certainly was not. She felt hesitation in her go, as she took a deep breath, her mother reaching her and smiling at her, a wink given as she smiled.

"Jerry, this is my daughter Blake and her team."

Blake sized the man up. The familial resemblance was definitely enough to point her out, even as she grabbed the bow and then untied it, freeing her ears up again. It was less pain, but also shameful. Weiss inhaled sharply, as she smiled.

"Ah, a pleasure to meet you. The name's Jeremiah, and I'm kind of a great thing for your mom. Tall, broad, great laugh... Yep, that's how the wife describes me. Right, Kali?"

A wink, as the man flashed her a smile. Confidence in the man's eyes, as he looked at her mother, his wife and winked. Her mother's amused laughter was like the damning toll of the bell of death.

"All you need is a spot of confidence and a lot of luck and you'll get happiness... Or you get with the plumber. Do you think I should be a plumber?"

Her mother smacked his side. She obviously was amused by his antics, as her lips quirked into a smile. "I surely hope not, or I'd have to make sure that you unclogged the every time I make curry. You know how things go with us, Jeremiah." The man took that comment with a grin, and then the nuisance appeared again.

A bouquet of red roses this time, held in the right hand, the moment just making her tender patience snap as he greeted her with a broad smile and a wink. "Hey Blake, I- Ooh, nice ears. It's nice to see you without the bow, I-"

She snarled at him. "I'm sick of you always following me, always trying to make sure that I've got whatever you're trying to force on me, you sick human! Here I am, just trying to meet my mother and my new stepdad and here you are, trying to hit on me with a bouquet of roses!"

She didn't stop, as her mother's face twitched a little, no doubt shocked by her tone.

The man next to her gave a look of sympathy for the young blonde nuisance, as she looked at him, his confused face. "But, Blake, I-"

"Nothing! Is it funny or something, always looking at me? Always trying to offer me help, even though you _suck_ at anything resembling combat? Do you have a sick Faunus fetish or something that makes you want to touch yourself to me? Is that it?!"

He looked at her and just stared for a moment, before his expression turned a touch more hurt. "Well, I'm just here to-"

"Go away! Go away and leave me and my mom alone, you sick degenerate!"

He turned away and sighed, as her mother cleared her throat. That wasn't good. A lecture definitely was coming, but Blake Belladonna would not let some asshole who wanted to go and ruin her meeting with her mom go.

"Blake Belladonna, I did not raise you to shout at people. I'm sure that Jaune would be more than willing to tell you if you'd just let him speak."

Blake looked at her mother, then at the younger blonde. The bouquet of roses in his hand was drooping a little as he turned around.

"He's scum! He's a bastard who just keeps on looking at me like I'm some piece of meat!"

She looked at her mother and the man next to her sighed deeply, a conflicted expression on his face.

_'You're not my dad! Just the stepdad! Mom might love you, but I don't!'_

"Young lady, can you please keep your tone modest?"

She looked at the man. What did a human know about Faunus culture? They were proud! They were oppressed! She had to save them and the White Fang from being evil!

"But he's-"

Her mother shut her down with a look, the golden-yellow eyes narrowing. She felt like she was five again with those golden eyes looking at her with a look that could cow most people. She felt cowed now, as her mother looked at her with a look that was stricter.

'_She's not happy.'_

"Blake, look at my wedding ring."

She watched the hand that her mother held up to her face. Two wedding rings were around the finger, one looking a little thinner than the other, belonging to the new guy. The man looked a little proud of that, giving a nudge to the woman and mumbling something like 'You're a lucky lady'.

"Eh, Blake... It's really not like that. I don't really have a Faunus fetish."

The blonde nuisance said. She gave him a look that would make most people cower. He didn't. Not much, at least.

"Hold up your hand, dear. I know you can't wear it whilst you're in training, but please...Show her your hand."

The blonde nuisance held up a hand, a wedding band on his finger too. A small part of the brain informed her that it was the same sort as the new ring on her mother's finger. She felt terribly faint right now, as things clicked together.

He'd never really looked at her with the eyes of someone who wanted to have sex with her, and it'd always been at the level of inquiring whether she was alright, how her day was.

She looked at him, and Yang just piped up. "Gee, I guess he's your new daddy, eh Blake? Want to be bent over his knee and punished like a bad girl for shouting at your new stepdaddy?"

Her mother's laughter was the last thing she heard as Blake Belladonna fainted dead away, too shocked by the fact that she'd just found out the truth.

* * *

"This changes _nothing_, Arc."

She grumbled, looking at her mother who was feeding her husband, the blonde nuisance. There was a warmth in his eyes that made her feel perhaps a little _guilty_, though that thought was squashed as quickly as it appeared.

"Oh, I would imagine it does. I did marry him, after all."

Her mother just spoke up and dashed those hopes. Yang was literally glowing, looking at her with excitement in her eyes.

"So... How did this happen?"

Her mother's face was carefully blank, as the blonde nuisance that went by the nickname 'Daddy Arc', graciously handed to him by Yang to his embarrassment.

"Well... I moved into Vale after your father died. Needing some repairs around the house, Jeremiah said that his son could use some experience with repairing things, because he had those dreams of being a Huntsman..."

That sounded alright. But how did they get married?

"She was nice. Friendly older woman, needed a bit of a hand around the house."

Ruby looked like she'd seen something really cute, as she rubbed over her mom's belly.

"It was around the anniversary of your father's death that he came to help me with the gutters. It was... _nice, _I suppose. He got very messy, so I allowed him to shower at my place. I got to talking and before I know it, things had proceeded. Condoms weren't a thought at that moment, well... As you can see."

Blake realized at that point that her mother had zero sense of shame. It was something that she'd dreaded and disliked before, but her mother just gave zero shingles about her own reputation.

"He was quite inexperienced. It was a little touch and go, right?"

The sweet smile that she sent at the blonde nuisance who had apparently become her stepdad was nice, as his father, Jeremiah Arc, merely sighed.

"We were worried when he didn't return. When he did, the smile just gave it away. There was some eh... heavy wording. We weren't quite happy with him being with an older woman."

Her mother smiled. It was not a smile that was her most pleasant one.

"You repaired the door and apologized for calling me those names. I didn't even know I could still get pregnant, you know?"

The blonde nuisance who was her stepfather now called Jaune spoke up then.

"That's not what you said! You said 'It'll be okay, I'm too old to get pregnant.'"

Blake noticed that every teenager turned red, and she knew that she was blushing, her mother patting his chest like a cat would. A special sign of affection.

"You weren't complaining when you called me mommy on our wedding night, dearest."

He turned red too, as his father merely sighed. "They get loud. She's enthusiastic. I hope you're not."

She wasn't. She was more demure and silent than her _mother_, who currently was smiling at her with a look.

"She's just a darling, Jeremiah. Always reading her erotic novels." She blushed. Deeply.

"Mooooom!"

Jaune smiled at her, trying to look a little like he'd be a good father. Well, he was _not_!

"Sooo... On a scale of Ninja's in the Night and Naked Nudist Ninja Relief, how bad were you, Mrs eh... Arc?"

Her mother flashed a grin, as Blake's heart sank. Those titles she knew, and it was definitely literature that catered to extreme tastes.

"Definitely Ninety Shades of Ironreed. Ooh... the things we did would make you blush, Yang."

The blonde nuisance had the good grace to blush. Her mother was not going to give up. It was Weiss who spoke up next, looking at her mother's side.

"Do you support the White Fang, Mrs Arc?"

Her mother smiled, brightly. "Why, _yes?_ My late husband was the High Leader of the White Fang. Sienna, bless her heart, will be coming over to Vale once she's straightened a few things out. She's going to be the godmother, so..."

Blake could already see that happening. The High Leader of the White Fang, becoming the godmother of a child which was made between a Faunus and a human. The papers would probably be full of it.

'_By the gods...'_

"Blake, my dear... I hope that you'll come by the house a little more. I do get lonely, even with my eight sisters-in-law." Blake looked at Jaune for a measure of support, for once. He merely smiled at her and gave a thumbs-up.

'_Well, I guess this does mean that there'll be some form of equality.'_

"Dear, be a dear and go and get something to munch on for me with your father."

The two men got up, as the members of her team looked at each-other, her mother's grin turning even wider. As father and son walked off, Blake wondered what was going to happen. That grin did not promise anything aside from embarrassment.

"So... _How_ is your sex life going, Blake?"

The red was becoming a permanent fixture now, as she gave a low moan of despair. That Yang looked extremely interested in it was just icing on the cake.

"You should really look into getting a nice boy... But if you're a good kitty to your new stepfather, I'm sure we can share."

The _'OOOH!'_ from Yang and the others was humiliating. She didn't want to be treated like she was just some kitten by her mother. She was seventeen, not seven!

"She's just being a gloomy little kitty at times. I love you, Blake."

She smiled, as her mother smiled at her with that warm smile. Weiss cleared her throat. She looked a little shy.

"Are there positions open for family friends to come around too? I mean, we're all Blake's friends."

Her mother smiled at her, as Blake watched a large sundae being put in front of her by her husband, her new stepfather, a light in his eyes that was not that bad.

"Of course. Any friend of my daughter's or husband's is welcome at my house. Think of me as a second mother."

The heiress to the Schnee Dust Company smiled, Blake noted with a faint hint of disturbed emotion, as if she'd just been told that it was free hug day and she'd won the prize.

'_Things must not be as great for Weiss as people make it out to be.'_

The evening was filled with meeting the new relatives. Her stepfather's six sisters were too busy making fun of her stepfather's ability to be a good husband, and it was _awkward_ to think of them as her aunts... Some of them were only three years older than her!

"Soooooo... We're doing this again, next weekend."

Her partner informed her and she frowned at the blonde, who grinned.

"Already got permission from your mom and stepdad. I'm going to make him rock some bodies with a bit of training... He's a good guy, given that he looks at your mom like she's the centre of the universe."

She supposed he wasn't quite the nuisance that she'd thought he was.

'_Perhaps it would be okay to warm up to him a little.'_

It would be nice to be open to her mother's happiness, yes. Seeing her mother smile brightly and happily was worth it, even with the embarrassment.

* * *

**Whoever said that I am all doom and gloom... Yeah, is this too doom and gloom?**

**Leave a review if you'd like!**


End file.
